


The most comfortable pillow

by Sephirotha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel wants a good night's sleep and he wants a comfortable pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most comfortable pillow

Tonight just wasn’t going right for Axel. The said pyro had his face in his pillow recovering from the battle he had with Roxas…and of course he lost. That happened from time to time when his ‘anger’ got out of control. Axel mumbled something darkly as he raised his face off his pillow.  
“Uncomfortable…” he said staring at it blankly.  
Yes, this pyro was going to have a bad night’s sleep unless he found a more comfortable pillow to rest his poor weary head on. Swinging his legs over the bed, he rubbed his head with a yawn. And thus, the hunt for a more comfortable pillow began. Poking his head out of his room, Axel looked down the corridor. Might as well start with the lower ranks… He walked down the corridor, until he reached the room marked ‘XIII’.   
“Roxas…”  
Nope, it’ll bring bad memories. Sighing and shaking his head ‘sadly’ he came to the next room marked ‘XII’.  
“Hell, no…”  
Even if Larxene is dead, Axel didn’t want to have anything to do with a woman’s bedroom. Moving on he reached the next room marked ‘XI’. Cautiously, he opened the door, to be knocked off his feet by the scents of floral perfumes that lingered inside. Closing the doors again, Axel coughed with a slight choke.  
“Didn’t Marly ever consider opening a window when he was around?” he asked to himself as he moved on to the next room marked ‘X’.  
Carefully opening the door, he poked his head in and got a whiff of alcohol.  
“Ack!”  
Luxord had obviously been drinking again tonight. The door carefully closed itself again to avoid waking up the gambler inside. As much as Axel loved alcohol, he loved sleep better. Moving on to Demyx’s room marked ‘IX’ he remembered the last time he bunked with Demyx. His spiky hair pierced Demyx’s water bed, leaving the poor pyro soaked. Shuddering at the memory Axel made for the staircase.  
“Not going to happen a second time,” he muttered as he reached Saïx’s room marked ‘VII’.  
Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the familiar sound of pencil writing on paper. Argh, he was still up? Even at this hour?   
“Trust Saïx…” sighed Axel.  
Moving on to the next room marked ‘VI’ he opened the door and cautiously poked his head in. Zexion’s room was fairly tidy, books stacked along the shelves and the bed was made up too. It was as if Zexion had just recently just been in here, even though he was dead too. Stepping in and closing the door, Axel sat himself on the small bed and rested his head on the pillow.   
“Mmm…warm…” he mumbled sleepily   
Axel was just about to nuzzle into the small pillow, when he suddenly got a spine-chilling ‘feeling’ that someone was watching him. Sitting up, he looked around the room. No-one was around but Axel could almost ‘feel’ as if Zexion was in the corner, glaring at him with that single blue eye. Was this ‘guilt’ from killing him? Shrugging it off, Axel hurried out of the room anyway. Zexion’s room always was on the creepy side. Moving down the corridor to the room marked ‘V’. Sticking his head in Lexaeus’s room, he spotted how tidy his room was as well as Zexion’s. There was hardly furniture, other than a bedside table and a bed. Walking in, he sat on the bed. It was hard. Resting his head on the pillow, Axel found out that the pillow wasn’t any comfortable as the mattress. Sitting up almost straight away, he walked out of Lexaeus’s room.  
“How did he sleep here?” he asked himself as he walked to the next room marked ‘IV’.  
As soon as Axel opened the door, cold icy wind rushed out and greeted him. Teeth chattering, Axel closed the door immediately.  
“C-C-Cold…” he stammered, warming his arms up as he moved down to the room marked ‘III’.  
‘Nervously’ pressing his ear on the door, Axel heard some snores coming from inside. Opening the door he poked his head in wearily and saw Xaldin asleep, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. OK…so Xaldin was definitely no on the list. Stepping away while closing the door, he glanced at the next two rooms marked ‘II’ and ‘I’. Well, Axel didn’t really want to have anything to do with old man Xigbar and Xemnas was just out of the question. Sighing and shaking his head, Axel turned around to head back…and hear a door open. Stiffening up, he glanced down the corridor and his blood went cold. Saïx was coming out of his room. Axel did not want to have yet another lecture about staying up at this unearthly hour. Not thinking twice, Axel immediately opened Xaldin’s door, dived in and closed the door. Thank goodness Xaldin was quite the heavy sleeper. Holding his breath, Axel pressed his ear to the door, listening to the footsteps of the Luna Diviner on the other side. Saïx walked past slowly, the sound of boots meeting the floor echoing in the corridor. Axel felt his breath leave him as he heard him opening the Superior’s door and closing it behind him. Steadily, he opened Xaldin’s door and went out. When he closed Xaldin’s door, he glanced over at Saïx’s room. Well, now Saïx wasn’t in his room anymore, he could always check his pillow quickly before snatching it and quickly teleport into his own room. Scurrying down the corridor like a small mouse, he darted inside, tripping up on some paper upon entering.  
“Ouch…”  
Axel rubbed his nose as he sat up. Despite the second in command being organized and all…he wasn’t exactly the best at keeping his room tidy. Axel got up steadily, rubbing his head.  
“And I thought my room was a mess,” he muttered glancing at Saïx’s bed.  
He let out a frustrated groan. There was no pillow on the Luna Diviner’s bed.  
“How the hell does he even sleep?” he asked himself.  
“And what are you doing in my room, Axel?”  
Busted. Slowly turning round, his tired yet alarmed emerald eyes met with stern, narrowed golden ones.  
“Oh…”  
Silence fell between the two. Saïx leant against the door frame, waiting for an answer.  
“Well?”  
“I-I…was sleep walking?” was what Axel came up with.  
“Don’t lie.”  
The response was immediate. Axel exhaled loudly. Saïx knew him a bit too well.  
“OK,” he said raising his arms “You caught me. I can’t sleep; I was just looking for at least a more comfortable pillow to rest my head on.”  
Saïx raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, as you can see,” he said nodding his head to the bed “I don’t sleep with one. Now go back to your room.”  
“Yes, mum,” mumbled Axel as he made his way through the pens, books and papers that were scattered across the floor.  
Slipping on a pen this time, he teetered forward, losing his balance…  
WHUMP!!!  
And fell onto Saïx. Gripping the pyro’s shoulders to keep himself from falling, Saïx looked away, annoyance evident in his eyes.  
“Watch where you’re going,” he said as he pushed Axel off him.  
Axel stood there slightly stunned, before grabbing Saïx, bringing him into a hug.  
“Axel!” barked Saïx in a scolding way, arms out to push the pyro away.  
“Warm…”  
Saïx remained still as Axel rested his cheek at the base of his neck.  
“Soft…”  
He hugged Saïx tighter as he yawned.  
“Comfortable…”  
“Get off.”  
“I deem you the most comfortable pillow.”  
Saïx snarled before shoving Axel off him.  
“I am not a pillow,” he growled, teeth bared.  
“Oh come on, Isa, lighten up!”  
Axel’s eyes widened as he bit his lip after saying Saïx’s old name. Saïx narrowed his eyes.  
“What…did you call me?”  
“I-Isa…” mumbled Axel.  
Silence fell between the two again.  
“Look, I’m sorry!” said Axel as he folded his arms and looked away “I’ve had a rough day, OK? One night’s sleep is all I ask for!”  
Saïx folded his arms with a raised eyebrow, before blinking some tears of sleep away. Axel tilted his head then grinned as he leaned in.  
“And it looks like I’m not the only one who’s tired,” he taunted.  
Saïx rubbed his right eye as he glared at Axel through the other one.  
“Get back to your room.”  
Axel rolled his eyes.  
“No.”  
“Axel…”  
“Please, Saïx! Can I just use you for one night?”  
“I’m not an object!”  
“Pretty please…?”  
“No!”  
“Oh come on!”  
“I’m losing my patience, Lea!”  
Axel pointed to Saïx’s mouth after his old name slipped out.  
“You said my name!”  
Saïx narrowed his eyes at the observation then stiffened as Axel brought him into a hug.  
“Just one tiny little favour,” he whispered “and I won’t bug you again, promise…”  
Saïx closed his eyes as he turned away.  
“Fine, as you’re so persistent…”  
Axel grinned at his childhood friend and pulled him onto the bed, resting his head on his shoulder. Saïx heaved an irritated sigh before patting the pyro’s spikes. Looking down at the snoring Axel, he couldn’t help but wonder…was this…’affection’? ‘Feeling’ too tired to care, Saïx gently lay down, Axel curled up to him on one side and felt sleep overcome him. Maybe he’ll understand when they finally get their hearts…


End file.
